


Love - A Draco Malfoy tale

by FinalBladeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Agent Draco, F/M, Gen, Order Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalBladeKitten/pseuds/FinalBladeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy knows that he is many things. A hero, while some would argue, is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love - A Draco Malfoy tale

Draco Malfoy knows that he is many things. He could make list after list of all the things he was. So he won’t bother with naming all of them now. There is though, only a few things he knows he’s not. A hero, would be one of them. 

Most know that he is no hero, though if someone were to ever talk to the arrogant man they would tell a different story. Looking at the scar on his arm a huge show that, no he is not a hero. He is the enemy, the villain. But not many know that he is a hero in his own right, no matter what he may think.

Most reading this tale would thing they are reading some ridiculous made up story. How can Draco Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire, be a hero? Well, he was a double agent. That’s right, he worked for The Order, he was a spy. Just like his Godfather.

And just like his Godfather Draco had the exact same reasoning. That’s right, Love. Draco became a spy because he wanted to make sure that he could protect the one he loves.

While that may come as a shock, continue to read and maybe it’ll be figured out, that he is in fact a hero. While this story doesn’t really start until the beginnings of the war to come, the catalyst for why he does it appears in his 3rd year.

After Hermione had slapped him across the face, he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl as cliche as it was. She was the first one to really stand up to him, the Malfoy last name giving a lot of power to one small boy. So of course his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to learn more about this strange, horrid muggleborn. 

The more he watched her, discreetly, of course. The more he understood and got to know her. Until one day, he realized he was in love. He ran to the only person he could actually talk to about this, his uncle.

Severus, then told him a story. It was a story about two childhood friends growing up together. The boy, always had loved the girl, but he knew he could never have her. So he kept it a secret, then the two went off to school together. And the girl he loved met a boy. He was jealous and angry because the boy she met was terrible to him. He took his anger out on her, and said some things that he regretted immediately but didn’t take back. He was the one that caused her to run towards the arms of the other boy. They got married and had a baby. A baby that he knew had her eyes. Then that horrible day came, the day where she was fully taken from him. She and her husband where killed trying to save that precious baby. He vowed then and there that he would stop at nothing to make sure that the person that was responsible for this would pay. The man from the story became an agent, because while he failed to protect the one he loved, he could protect the last thing she loved. Not only that but he needed to see the person responsible for her death brought to justice. 

Draco listened to the story, he certainly wasn’t an idiot so immediately he knew that his uncle was talking about himself and that he lost someone very precious to him. Not wanting to have that happen, Draco decided then and there that he was going to be a double agent. He made sure though to tell his uncle that he only wanted one other person to know, Dumbledore. 

The years grew and Draco knew his feelings for Hermione would never be reciprocated. There was too much bad blood between them and while he accepted that fact, the heartbreak would always be there. Especially when he knew he would treat her as the princess she so rightfully deserved to be treated as. The hurt only really came through when he saw her running away from that red haired prat with tears in her eyes because he said something ignorant. 

But as long as he could protect her, it didn’t matter. She would have the life she so deserved even if that life didn’t include him at all.


End file.
